Like Mother Like Daughter
by Britt-Britt's
Summary: Brittany and Santana are living the dream: married,famous, happy, living in L.A with 3 children.Julia is starting to discover her feelings and she discover she has more in common with her mothers then she imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm Julia and this is my first fanfic i always imagine my life in others ways, different then it is right now, so I decided to share it with this story. I'm Santana's and Brittany's daughter they are rich and famous and i'm 14 years old I have 2 siblings they are 17 years this story my character is discovering her feelings and who she is hope U like it!**

**MY POINT OF VIEW**

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mama (Brittany) said lovingly followed by a small greeting by Mami (Santana) who was sitting by her side cuddling and watching Keeping in up with the Kardashians

'GOD I'M SCREWED, I can't handle a conversation right now! But if a run away they'll know something is up! Oh come on self, Women up! '

"Hey Moms, yeah umh… school(9th grade) was fine" I tried to say it as natural as I could

"Are you OK J? You seem nervous" Mami said without taking her eyes of Kim's ass. ' Typical, mami's a perv ' * eye rolling *

"Yeah I'm all right " I said while trying to push my cheerios uniform down to cover my legs a hugging my cheerios jacket in place. 'For god's sake get me to my room'

And without noticing I dropped my back at the kitchen (like I always do, but today there was a reason why it should NOT be opened) and walked over to my room waving a quick goodbye to the two drooling messes on the couch, that I LOVE OH SO MUCH.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

"San, Ju is weird" Brittany said, sitting facing Santana while running her hands up and down her body and kissing her neck sweetly.

"Yeah she is, but I mean she's 14 and in the cheerios with fucking SUE SILVESTER I mean, can you believe that our cheerio coach from Ohio would move to L.A and coach at Julia's Michaels and Shay's School…But anyways I think this is normal for someone who puts up with ' I'm Almost in High School' Bullshit" said Santana while caressing Brittany's chest and playing with the bottoms of her shirt.

"You're probably right, but I don't want to take any chances." Brittany said while getting up of the Sofa receiving a grunt from Santana. Britt smiled and went straight to the kitchen counter.

"Briiittttt" Santana whined not getting what she wanted after cuddling and cuddling and cuddling… and when shit started to get interesting with kisses and touches Britt decided to get up…..' fucking great ' she thought and then said "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brittany said giggling at her overprotective mother attitude.

"You're not doing me that's for sure "Santana said under her breath but after realizing she was acting like a horny teenager continued" I don't know B that's why I'm asking"

"Okay smart ass, I'm looking trough Julia's bag to find something to explain her behavior…..duh" Brittany said as it was obvious every mother 'spying' on they're daughter

"Britt I don't think that's a good idea I mean if she finds out she will cut us, and I mean, her mami is from Lima Heights and okay our 3 kids have blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes thanks to you, but they have my gens…. " Santana said clearly pissed off for been interrupt on her almost attempt for sex

"Oh I see Santana From Lima Heights Lopez is afraid… cute" Brittany giggled continuing her search in the bag.

"Oh shut it…! Ok you got what you wanted let's search our TEENAGE daughter's backpack! "Santana said ,her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Finally!" Brittany said giggling at the fact she won the argument and got her wife all hot and bothered.

After a few minutes of digging trough the bag a red and white football hoddie (the ones used only by football players) showed itself. Let's just say Brittany and Santana didn't know how to take it.

"What is a guy's jacket doing in her bag?" Brittany said with concern in her voice

"I don't now but knowing my family and that our kids are attached by the hip, I know who can tell us, what we wanna know" Santana said leading Brittany to Michael's room.

Opening the door both women saw Michael playing his guitar very slowly holding a phone in-between his cheek and lower neck.

"No I don't like the guy….…Because his dating my sister….. My LITTLE sister….. I don't care if his is the best quarter back in middle school….Yeah I know Jaden can be my second quarterback, I mean I am the star quarterback and I need another one in the bench but NOT him…"Mike said to the phone.

Brittany looks at Santana and she does the same not knowing what Mike was talking about but slowly putting the pieces together.

Michael notices his moms at the door and say to the phone "I have to go bye Josh" He end the call and says "Hey moms, you both look hurt and confused, what happened?"

Before Brittany can explain Santana speaks up "Michael can you please just come with us, we need to talk… and no you're not in trouble" Santana added knowing her son usual attitudes.

Michael senses the tension in the air and follows his moms.

The Lopez-Pierce family did this thing were in they're room they would store ALL of they're accomplishments so they would guide them to the next, therefore in Shay's room, there is a big display of shay's cheerios and singing trophies jus like the ones on Julia's room.

Shay notices them in the door and looks up from her computer and says a little cornered "Hey guys….. Everything OK?"

Brittany look between her children and smile's a sad smile and Santana says "Yeah uhh…. Everything is fine, with both of you…with Julia, I'm not so sure…."

"San you don't know that. Yeah there was a guy's jacket in her bag but it could mean nothing…"Brittany says quietly, trying to take some tension out of situation.

When Mike and Shay heard "guy's jacket" they knew whom it belonged to, and without thinking for a few moments both of them mumbled "Jaden…"

Santana eyes shot up from the talk she was having with Brittany and said curiously but knowingly "Who's Jaden? And what is his jacket doing in J's bag?"

Shay and Mike shared a guilty look and Mike said " We should just tell them….I mean Ju already screwed up so much when it comes to boys…."

Brittany and Santana shared a confused look and Shay continued what Mike had said "I know and they already know that something is up…. But she will kill us!"

"NO she won't, she loves and trust us, now both of you, please, just tell us who the hell is Jaden!" Brittany said begging and beginning to fill dizzy with all this talk and problems and jackets and boys…uff

"OK, …..um…Jaden is the middle school quarterback he is stylish and handsome he has green eyes and brown hair a smile that can melt and the body of an athlete…He is the most popular guy in middle school…." Shay started and suddenly stopped and look at Mike with desperate and hurt eyes, he immediately realized and continued " So…. He was a player (got all the girls) until the beginning of this trimester witch now it's almost in its end, but he met the most popular girl in school, hot body, blue eyes, blonde hair, endless legs and THE SMILE…. She is the head cheerleader and the 'boys choice 'of the whole school even the older guys have a thing for her….." He stopped and waited

Santana and Britnnay looked between their kids and running Mike's description of the girl in their heads countless times. They both gave each other a concerned look and said in unison "Julia Lopez-Pierce"

Mike and Shay nodded their head defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here it is Chapter 2! Thanks for everyone who read ch.1! really love you guys ! love receving reviews and FWI REVIEWS=UPDATES ! :P**

"San! I can't believe she didn't tell us…. She ALWAYS tells us EVERYTHING!" Britnnay says suddenly felling allot worse and allot sadder then a few seconds ago.

Santana responded calmly but a little pissed off "Yeah I know, but maybe she didn't like this guy or he didn't really want a relationship…I mean when we where in high school we dated TONS of guys and we- I HATED it, it really was disgusting and I wasn't proud of it…. So I kind of understand…maybe she's hiding something she feels guilty for…. "

Shay felt the need to add a little information that she hadn't share with no one yet " I think you guys have a point….I haven't told anyone about this because I thought I missed read something or wasn't seeing it clearly but….uh…I think Emily( Julia's Best-Friend-For-Life) has feelings for Julia and she has feelings for her too…."

"You're right, when Julia walked threw the halls with Jaden or when he kissed her or uh…. When he touched her…." Mike said and regrets the last par, he looks at his moms and they were wearing smirks but disappointed but curious, so he continues "Or anything they did together Emily always looked sad and jealous and she was always down every time we talked about him…"

Brittany and Santana always LOVED Emily, Quinn's and Rachel's daughter. Emily she was part of the family, Julia and her had a VERY strong friendship …Similar to Brittana when they were their age (without the sex part…of course)

"You know what…For the way they act when they are together and when they talk threw the phone or Skype or whatever it lights up the room, it is cute and its true…It…"Santana stops and thinks of what she is about to say...She can't believe it "They are exactly like Me and Britt…"

Brittany frowns and thinks ' Like us? I mean like LIKE us? When we were their age we were discovering we were…OMG! 'And she says before someone else could "San you mean….you think they are-" Santana interrupts and add" Yeah I think there is a possibility.." Brittany very fast replies "I'm not saying you're wrong or right but we should talk to her, she may have and explanation..."

Mike and Shay look confused and happy, they also LOVED Emily and they're sister and they didn't have the slightest problem with them been together but they really needed an explanation and not from their parents… With that in mind Shay said "WE NEED JU NOW!" And they all nodded. They really needed to talk.

**MY POINT OF VIEW**

"Em…..What I'm I suppose to do?...I can't lie to them, we tell each other every thing…..uh well you know how my family is attached by the hip , so they'll know something is up….Because there are bruises, scratch marks and hickeys all over me" I said to my best friend Emily over the phone in a desperate tone, I was literally freaking out!

"Em…..yeah I know you're right…But telling them will be a lot harder then I aspect it to be…..I mean you know my moms and my siblings, I'm pretty sure they have been in a situation like mine…But I'm freaking out! What should I say?... Something like, Hey guys today I was changing in the girls looker room when my boyfriend that I neglect to mention to you-" I stopped because I heard Mama screaming that dinner was ready I said goodbye to Emily and hanged up.

Trying to hide that marks and my insecure feeling I put on sweats and a long sleeve T-Shirt, as an excuse for a PJ but it was summer so I doubt that they will buy it. I looked myself at the mirror I had managed to hide it all but the weird feeling was still there.

"Common I will have to face it sooner or later, They love me I love them and…OMG I'm a mess I'm talking to myself, Just shut up and go to top floor and eat!" I said to myself and as soon as I realized what I was doing I laughed for the first time this day.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Julia arrived and the dinner table at the top roof where the Lopez-Pierce family was already sited and when they saw her at the top of the stairs there was a sudden silence, Julia looked down to see if she forgot to put her clothes on or something but no they were all the her stupid attempt to hide the marks, the long sleeve T-shirt and the pants, yeah so that's why they all stopped talking…

Santana was the first to act on the fact that Julia was wearing winter clothes "Hey Ju, are you sick or something is like a desert out here, how are you standing all of those clothes" she said it but just to get Julia to talk, but they all knew it wasn't a weather problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY POINT OF VIEW**

'Crap, I'm Screwed!' I thought and prayed for them to drop the subject, I tried to answer it in the most normal way possible, "I'm fine mom, just a little cold, why do you ask?" 'Hum… That didn't go SO bad...'

All of my family exchanged looks and I knew it is now or never and I owe it to them and to myself to be honest and to ask for help and acceptance.

"Hum…Guys I kind of do have an explanation do my behavior, but I'm really afraid after I share it with you, you won't look at me like you do right now" I could feel tears building up, my vision got blurry and it became harder to focus, I literally broke down and before I could even blink the tears away I felt 8 hands around me and I heard comforting words which THANK GOD calmed me down.

Brittany finally spoke up "Hey honey…every thing is gonna be okay and I guarantee you we will love you and accept you now matter what! "She said lovingly and calmly but I could see pleading threw her eyes. San continued desperately "Yeah J, are here for whatever you need, so please just tell us, this is fucking killing me"

I chuckled threw my tears and when my breathing began to sort out I took a deep breath and started " Ok, but before I just want to know what do you already know?" I asked silently and shyly

They all shared a guilty look and Shay began " Little sis, moms found Jaden's jacket in your bag and they came to us for explanations…Sorry for not keeping your secret but they were really worried…" And then Michael said " Yeah Ju we really love you and you can ALWAYS trust us, we are really sorry…"

'Ohhhh, now it is all making sense they went threw my things, but I don't blame them I would do the same I just expected them to believe in me…'

Just as the thought passed threw my head I could feel tears in my eyes but I took a deep breath and I started " So…um…as you know I'm dating Jaden for 1-2 months now and we got pretty serious, we always would go out and we made out a lot…"I stopped to look at the expressions of my family around the table they were smirking but just for seconds when they were reminded of the seriousness of the situation they got really concerned ' They are perves! I love them so much' I thought and It gave me confidence to continue.

"So we began seen each other more often some times when we were along we would make out for hours until he would try to deepen the situation but I would always deny it and most of the times I stood up and lived" Now everybody was listening carefully an gasping occasionally with the new and not so good information

"The next day he would always welcome me in school with a sad smile and a sweet apology….Emily was my lifesaver since I hadn't told you guys about it and my other friends aren't so close to me, Emily was all I've got, not that I'm complaining but it was hard…" I stopped because I realized Britt was almost crying.

I hated myself for causing this so I began crying too and I said between sobs "Mama PLEASE don't cry I'm so sorry"

She stopped and looked at me "Honey It's ok I'm just sad both of you had to go threw this with out help… But please continue" She said while being comforted by Santana who was drawing lazy circles in her back.

So I took a deep breath and continued, "She always told me to be careful with Jaden, even tough he was sweet and carrying with me he was also kind of always horny and he had an reputation of…. well that's not the point! And Em always advised me to keep my eyes open and to kind of protect myself, I never thought hard or seriously about it, until today after cheerios practice"

I began feeling really embarrassed and guilty, but I remembered ' This is MY family they will love me and support me and even though the situation is bad is not so bad comparing with what could have happened'

"Hum…I was at the girls locker room when I realized I was alone because coach Sylvester had kipped me in her office to talk about how me dating the most popular guy in school and being the daughter of successive singing, dancing, models, actress moms and being co-captain of the cheerios with Emily and the fact that my grades were really high and that my sibling were also popular, was good for her popularity as a coach and for how cheerleading was been represented or something. Basically she was saying I had to be perfect so that cheerleading, her and the school would look good. So I was changing when I heard the door being opened and closed and I wondered why because I was alone when I felt arms around my waist and a hot breath hitting my cheek"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey sexy" Jaden breathed against my neck. I shook from head to toes, and it wasn't from the ' humn, I'm SO turned on' way it was from the ' please get OFF me'.

"Hey Jaden…. uh…what are you doing?" I asked uncertain, and he continued kissing my neck occasionally sucking it and biting softly my ear lobe. His hands where working the zipper on my cheerios top and I couldn't stop and think/wish it was other hands in other circumstances. 'Why am I thinking this? Do I really want to have sex with someone? Is this someone Jaden?...no

"Ju relax. We are dating for some time now…" He said between kisses, and managing to get a tiny moan out of me, and somehow he thinks this gives him and invitation to grab the hem of the top, yank it up and throw it on the floor.

I gasped, suddenly a breeze of cold air ran to my almost naked upper body and a pushed him so he stepped back took out his shirt while I ran my arms around myself embracing my insecurity and doubts, to say it didn't work and to say I wished coach Sylvester hadn't hold me back was the understatement of the century.

When I realized I was being pressed against the locker and that maid a loud crashing noise. "Oh this is my way out of this fucking mess ' I though and tried to free my mouth.

Jaden was so worried with the zipper of my skirt I think he didn't hear the LOUD crash…This is my chance I said between breaths cautiously "Jad..Jaden…. I think someone heard us, I hear footsteps"

HE didn't move a muscle in effort to get us freaking dressed and the hell out of the GIRLS locker room. On the contrary he unfortionaly got the zipper of my skirt to go down and he dragged the piece of clothing down my legs kissing my thighs and running his palms across it. It sent shivers threw all my body it was a feeling I aspect not having to feel EVER again, discomfort and fucking fear.

All I could think was how I always imagined this moment with someone special in a perfect place and in the perfect situation. THIS IS NOT IT! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!

With that in mind with all the force Jaden had not taken away from me I pushed him making him back away and look at me with confusion, ager and a little hurt in his eyes.

"Jaden, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I'm not ready not like this!" I said pissed and hurt.

In an attempt to continue our previous activities he said a quick " sorry Ju maybe if I did this.." He lounged himself at my inner thigh and sucked STORNG.

THIS WAS IT! I'm not gonna be his 'get off ' toy!

With an excruciating scream I freed myself and pushed so strongly he landed in his ass with a pissed look in his face. Before he could say anything I got my clothes threw it on and left, not before slapping him really hard on his face.

Tears were making their ways down my face and I ran, I ran as fast as I could. My body bruised and my head emotionally damages, my knees weak and my heart betting in a fast pace. All I could think of was Emily, her smile her laugh. Why?

Crap she is definitely not going to like this, she will be so disappointed in me…suddenly felt worst then I already was, if that was even possible.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I finished the story with a sob and a I let the tears that built in my eyes of shame and hurt flow, they ran down my cheeks and I felt a familiar thumb wipe my cheeks. Emily? It couldn't be I mean she is at her house, isn't she.

"Hey honey…"Emily said with a sad smile

"Yeah..I..uhm…I called her when moms came to talk to us about Jaden, I knew the subject was sort of a soft spot so I called Ems…I hope you don't mind" Mike said happily but with a small smirk playing on his lips, of pride for knowing what to do.

"Yeah I guess I don't mind" I said sarcastically I got up and hugged my brother trying to show him that calling Emily was definitely the best thing to do.

"Ju before we talk about Jaden and discuss what to do about that, I think both of you should talk about it you know. It used to help and it still do help talking to San first before I star making decisions and stuff." Mama said with a relief in her eyes, I think she is just as happy as me that Ems is here.

I gulped thinking about opening myself u so someone could help me, to be emotionally connected or some shit like that. Like mami, I have kind of a hard time opening u to people, to feel vulnerable, to be open and having the risk of heart being broken.

Emily slid her hand down my arm and interlocked our finger.' Wow that feels so good. Comforting and I feel so safe. I don't know why, because I only felt this from my family , but I never want to lose this feeling that's coming from her again' I though and with the courage her touch was giving me I said to all the five faces staring at me.

"Yeah, come on Sweet chicks, let's go to my room" I said breaking the awkwardness' squeezed her hand and led her to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

My house is kind of huge, so the time we took to go from the top floor to the stairs to my room was kind of long and I was never happier that it was that big cause I have to say, holding Emily's hand was getting me really calmed and relaxed, something I hadn't felt since I had started dating Jaden.

We got to my room and her hand slipped away from mine when we took a sit in my bed. I immediately felt the loss of contact.

"So…." I asked with insecurity in my voice

"So…." Em said at the same time, which caused a low uncomfortable laugh between us.

"Em I just…"

"Ju I just" We said at the same time again.

"You can go first" I said and thanked god for providing me a little more time to think over what I was gonna say.

"I just wanna say that even though I always thought dating Jaden was a bad idea, I never wanted you to stop telling me and talking to me about him…You can always trust me. I don't want you to go threw situations like that and just thinking about it…I really can't….Ju I l-"She said desperately running her hands up and down my arm but when she got to the 'Ju I l' part she stopped her hand but intensified the eye contact.

I gulped 'Here it goes ' I thought and she continued " I…uh…I Like You Ju, So much, You are my best friend and I can't deal with the fact he almost raped you"

'Wow that was intense' I thought I he really did almost rapped me, I haven't thought about it in that way. And just the tough of it maid anger and rage run threw my body I was seriously almost standing up to walk to his house and beat the shit out of the fucking bastard of my ex boyfriend but at the same time hurt and fear kicked in and it made me want to close my houses door and force everyone to cuddle with me whiled I cried.

"Hey…Ju?" Emily whispered

"Yeah.." I responded with a shaky voice

"He is a jerk, he doesn't deserve you…you are funny, delicate, beautiful, graceful, kind, sweet… I could go on forever…." She takes a deep breath "The point is…you can and deserve to get a better boyf-, to get better company…Just don't give up"

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

' Fuck first I almost tell her I love her and the I practically beg her to be bisexual or something! God I'm so stupid' Emily thought as she stopped speaking. The awkwardness in the room increased and as a desperate act of ending it and expressing all the fillings she bottled up since she heard the J & J story, Emily lunched herself at Julia, taking the blonde's lips in hers.

MY POINT OF VIEW

'OMFG! She is kissing me 'That was the only thought in my head as our lips touched. The kiss ended as it began and I didn't have time to think about it and decided on what to do because my head was screaming ' SHE IS YOUR BESTFRIEND! YOU ARE KISSING A GIRL!'

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry I don't know what happened I was just… and you was just… I don't know…. I'm so sorry Ju" Emily said when she pulled back. She was surprised but I can feel she had the desire to do that, her actions were true and in a way it made me happy to know that.

"Em…. It's…ok" I told her with a small forgiving smile while trying to get my breath to come back and my heart to beat a little slower or I swear it would come out.

"No it's not! I just kissed you! How are you not freaking out?" She asked confused

"Em…. calm down" ***deep breath*** I was freaking out in the inside but in a god way…the kiss gave me butterflies and tingles. It was good. I just can't explain why. "

I spent sometime thinking on what to do or what to say.

"Em! Say something… please" Em pleaded

"Kiss Me" I said simply

"What?" She asked confused

'It's now or never' I thought as I leaned forward and kissed her. In the beginning we just touched our lips until I felt hers moving so I moved mine. I nibbled on her bottom lip and I swear I heard a tiny moan, she did the same on my top lip and she got the same reaction out of me. It was simple but so deep it meant so much but I still couldn't put my finger on it. I still couldn't understand why I was kissing Emily, so I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and we started a calm but sensual battle of dominance. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes, that's when we lost out breaths.

I was the one to pull away, but I didn't pull away completely just enough for us to breath.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Their foreheads were resting together while they maintained eye contact. The heavy breathing and the strong beating of their hearts where the only things actually moving or taking a sort of action. They kept staring at each other when a knock on the door made both girls jump apart.

"Em?" Quinn said from the hall as she pushed the door open

"Mom?" Emily questioned blushing

" You just disappeared… So I called S and she told me you were here dealing with something. Is everything ok?" Quinn asked pushed the subject. She could feel something was wrong, after years of reading Santana she could read people who were close to her like an open book… Specially her youngest daughter.

From the corner of the bed were Julia stood staring at the floor she spoke with a small voice "It's fine… we will be down in a second" Thinking mother and daughter had stop staring at her she looked up to find a her best gorgeous friend who she just kissed looking at her with longing threw her beautiful green eyes. Julia quickly looked down and continued her staring contest with the floor.

"Ok…? We are all waiting down stairs; since Rach came with me here we decided to do a BFLP (Berry-Fabray Lopez-Pierce) dinner. See you down stairs"

Quinn stated and closed the door making her way down stairs.


	5. Authors Note

"Hum…." Emily mumbled uncomfortably

"Let's go downstairs" Julia said looking everywhere but the brunette's green eyes.

She tried to escape but Emily grabbed her wrist and tried to look into her eyes with no success. That was when she cupped the blonde's cheeks forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Really?" Emily said with a small voice "We kissed Julia"

"I know I was there" Moments ago she was ok; actually she was more then ok. But when feelings came she put her walls up so her heart would never risk being broken, the self-destructive trick she learned from her mom.

"Don't do this" Emily pleaded struggling to keep her tears away.

"Do what?" Julia spat indifferently

"This" She motioned between them "you're pushing me away"

Julia stopped staring and tried to free her wrist. She needed time. Without success she sighted.

"Ju…Please talk to me"

"We kissed Emily and that's that"

"That's that?"

"Yeah" With that Emily let go of her arm and they made their way down stairs. The walk was basically the most awkward walk in the history; they never looked each other way they just faced forward.

Confusion and hurt clouded both young minds.

Reaching the table they could see the whole family literally: The Berry-Fabray family (Rachel, Quinn, Josh and Kate). The Lopez Pierce family (Santana, Brittany, Mike and Shay)

"Hey guys! We were waiting for you!"

Both girls just 'fake smiled' and nodded

As they took a sit both families started eating and making small talk, as they offend did. As they chat about school and work while eating they're Italian food, Jason remembered the issue in the football team.

"Hey Mike, have you decided on the Jaden thing?" He wondered out loud obvlious of the locker room scene and all.

Chocking on his food Mike answered uncomfortably eyeing his youngest sister " I um… Let's just say he did not make the final cut"

The ones around the table spotted frowns as they heard the conversation and moved their food around the plate. The sound of utensils hitting the plate was the only sound in the Lopez-Pierce dining room, that's until Jason questioned Mike's decision "Why? He is a great player and even though you're a kick-ass quarter back you can't do everything alone."

"But-" Mike tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Can we please change the subject? A small voice pleaded

"Why Em?" Kate wondered

"I just don't like that guy"

"But he is Ju's b-" Kate stopped herself when she realized the 4 mothers were clueless of what happened in Julia's life at this point… Or at least she taught.

Julia and Emily stared at their full plates. They were super uncomfortable and not hungry since they left the blonde's room

"He is what? He is Ju's what?" Quinn asked from the other side of the table

At this point, no one was eating. All of them had stopped eating and started paying attention to the story. They all had a part in this, be it explaining or listening, after all, they were a family with no secrets, a big big family with no secrets. With that said, the 4 moms were moms to the 6 teens and the 6 teens were all brothers and sisters so there is no saying in what Rachel and Quinn will do once they discover who Jaden is and what happened between them in the locker room, because to say the least, they were super protective of their family.

"That's no my question to answer mom" Kate mumbled guiltily.

"Then it who's" Quinn asked angrily because she taught they never kept secrets.

All eyes turned to Julia when she dragged her chair making a loud noise. "Can I be excused?" She said and bolted to her room not even waiting for an answer.

Up in her room Julia slammed the door shut and slid down letting tears make its way down her cheeks. Tears of confusion and anger clouded her view.

"I'm not gonna cry over him! I have more important stuff to cry about! Like how stuff always goes wrong when I fall in love or think I'm falling in love or not or I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She whispered with a sore defeated voice.

DOWNSTAIRS

"I take it, it was her story to tell" Quinn said hurt about being excluded of the current Julia topic.

"Yes it was" Brittany said sadly. She was worried about her daughter, the one she carried around for 9 months, her own flesh and blood.

"Even though it is hers, please tell me. Britt I know you know so please tell me, she is my goddaughter and most important I love her like my daughter and I'll do anything to protect her, so please let me help" Quinn pleaded

When Brittany, Santana Michael and Shay took turns in telling the story no one saw as Emily slip out of her sit and tip toed her way up stairs.

**MY POINT OF VIEW- **My Room

"Why? I'm not shading tears for that jerk. He don't deserve these tears or my pity and hurt," I said as I tried to stop the tears from falling from my face." Seriously! Stop falling!" I paced the room wiping tears angrily. Looking at the mirror I see puffy red eyes and tears stains. I was a complete mess! "I don't love him! I don't! I- I love h- I love -"

"Who? Who do you love?" Emily barged in

"Emily…"

"I asked you a question" she said as she made her way in my bedroom

I tried not to look in her eyes, I couldn't I knew would break down and I can't do that she will know how I fell and no one can knows. Yes, my moms are gay and probably 40% of LA's population but I'm not! I'm different; I'm not like my mom! Everyone thinks I am and they just don't know me. I'm the one with the famous mothers and that just it.

"Julia!" She said impatiently

"What are you doing here?" I said

"I'm trying to help you and I'm waiting for an answer"

"Well I don't have it, sorry to disappoint" Sarcasm dripped from my voice

"Don't give me that crap! And you know what? I give up! You wanna play the tuff and clueless act FINE! But know this… You are all alone" She said that and I could feel all her previous emotions turn into one, anger.

As much as I wanted, I couldn't form words or take actions, I was so confused by my feelings, my head was shouting stay were you are it is for the best, you would never work together but my heart was whispering go, you can do it, grab her kiss her anything! Just do something. But fear kept my feet glued to the ground and my mouth shut and Emily just kept walking until I couldn't see her anymore.


	6. author's note 2

All I want to say is thank you for reading the story and I try to have a weekly update!

always review and give ideas and opinions it will mean more and better updates!

thank you

bye lovelies

JU


End file.
